SPN Hotel Califórnia: Devia Prestar Mais Atenção
by vickyloka
Summary: Song fic. Desafio. One shot. Sem beta. Personagem original.


**SPN HOTEL CALIFÓRNIA: DEVIA TER PRESTADO MAIS ATENÇÃO**

Resposta ao desafio SPN Hotel Califórnia. Segue:

"Criar uma fic baseada na letra da música "Hotel Califórnia" dos Eagles. O místério da música deverá ser resolvido por um caçador ou caçadores, podendo ser os irmãos Winchester, algum outro caçador que tenha aparecido na série ou mesmo um personagem original, à critério do autor.

Válido a todos os autores que tiverem interesse em participar.

One shot ou multi capítulos (máximo 5) , com o título "Spn Hotel Califórnia:" mais um nome à sua escolha.

As postagens começam dia 1º de outubro e vão até o dia 31 de outubro, aproveitando o mês de Halloween.

Desafio válido no e no fórum Need for fic, podendo ser postando em um dos dois ou em ambos.

Mãos a obra e boa criação a todos."

**N/A: **Lá vou eu de novo, postando a fic no último minuto. Que posso dizer? Minha inspiração resolveu passear e só voltou agora, de qualquer maneira não ia nunca deixar de participar desse desafio. Idéia mais que genial, Marcinha, adorei escrever.  
O personagem é meu, criei-o especificamente para essa fic. De jeito nenhum que ia fazer com os Winchester o que fiz com esse cara auhauha.  
Enfim, boa leitura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotel Califórnia era uma caçada importante, um tipo de lenda entre os caçadores, todos sabiam da história, existia até mesmo uma música sobre isso. No entanto, eram poucos os que acreditavam, muitos já haviam investigado o assunto e, ao não encontrarem nada, a história foi passada através de gerações como um conto para crianças e jovens caçadores incautos.

Daryl tinha finalmente descoberto algo concreto sobre o caso. Havia, de fato, um caso a ser resolvido ali. Ele o resolveria e seria conhecido por todos os caçadores, pensava enquanto dirigia pela estrada.

On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair

_Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Numa estrada escura e deserta, vento fresco no meu cabelo_

_Cheiro morno de baseado se erguendo pelo ar._

Depois de algumas horas dirigindo viu uma luz tremeluzente à frente. Estava muito cansado pelas incontáveis horas na estrada e resolveu que deveria parar pela noite, dormir um pouco e começar a caçada pela manhã.

_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light_

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_

I had to stop for the night

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Lá na frente, eu vi uma luz tremeluzente_

_Minha cabeça ficou pesada e minha visão embaçada_

_Eu tive que parar pra dormir_

Parou seu carro na frente do hotel e alugou um quarto. Ao voltar com as chaves na mão encontrou uma bela garota parada perto da sua porta, tentando abri-la.

- Oi, – ele disse com simpatia – esse é o meu quarto. Você precisa de algo lá de dentro?

- Ah, oi. – a garota se virou para ele.

Ela tinha olhos lindos, uma boca sedutora, naturalmente vermelha e um corpo... Daryl não podia descreve-lo. A palavra certa seria perdição e ele imediatamente se tornou quase incapaz de pensar com coerência.

- Desculpe, eu achei que esse fosse o meu quarto – a garota continuou – acho que estou perdida.

Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso brilhante e Daryl não pode resistir às covinhas que apareceram do lado de seu rosto.

- Não tem problema algum. – ele respondeu, sorrindo de volta – acho que a organização dos quartos por aqui é meio confusa mesmo.

Ele se aproximou da porta, destrancando-a. Quando começava a entrar no quarto percebeu a garota se afastando e não pode controlar o instinto que lhe subiu quente desde o fundo de seu corpo.

- Ei, você não quer entrar? – ele chamou.

A garota se virou e sorriu.

- Não posso entrar no quarto de um homem que não conheço a essa hora. Eu sou uma garota séria, está bem?

- Eu não quis dizer o contrário. – ele se apressou a dizer – Mas você pode usar meu telefone para ligar para a recepção do hotel e perguntar onde é seu quarto.

- Tudo bem, eu acho. – a garota veio em direção ao quarto, ainda um pouco hesitante.

Quando terminou de abrir a porta para dar passagem à ela, Daryl percebeu que a luz não estava acendendo. A garota olhou para ele divertida com seu óbvio desconforto e esticou a mão pegando uma vela e uma caixa de fósforos na mesa logo na entrada do quarto, acendeu a vela e entrou no aposento guiando-o com a luz. Daryl olhou para ela confuso.

- Não é minha primeira vez nesse hotel. – ela respondeu à sua pergunta muda.

_There she stood in the doorway_

_I heard the mission bell_

_And I was thinking to myself_

_This could be Heaven or this could be Hell_

_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way_

_There were voices down the corridor_

_I thought I heard them say_

_Welcome to the Hotel California_

_Such a lovely place (2x)_

_Such a lovely face_

_Plenty of room at the Hotel California_

_Any time of year (2x)_

You can find us here

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Lá estava ela na entrada da porta;_

_Eu ouvi o sino da recepção _

_E estava pensando comigo mesmo:_

_"Isso poderia ser o Céu ou o Inferno"._

_Então ela acendeu um candelabro e me mostrou o caminho._

_Havia vozes pelo corredor,_

_Eu achei que ouvi elas dizerem..._

_Bem--vindo ao Hotel Califórnia,_

_Que lugar encantador, _

_Que rosto encantador._

_Vários quartos no Hotel Califórnia,_

_Qualquer época do ano, _

_Você pode encontrar aqui._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes-Benz_

_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends_

_How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat_

_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

_So I called up the Captain_

_Please bring me my wine_

_He said, we haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty-nine_

_And still those voices are calling from far away_

_Wake you up in the middle of the night_

_Just to hear them say_

_Welcome to the Hotel California_

_Such a lovely place (2x)_

_Such a lovely face_

_We're livin' it up at the Hotel California_

_What a nice surprise (2x)_

_Bring your alibis_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sua mente é depravada, ela tem um Mercedes-Benz,_

_Ela tem uma porção de lindos, lindos rapazes,que chama de amigos._

_Como eles dançam no jardim, doce suor de verão,_

_Alguns dançam para lembrar, alguns para esquecer._

_Então eu chamei o Capitão,_

_"Por favor, traga-me meu vinho". _

_Ele disse: "Nós não temos este espírito aqui desde 1969"._

_E aquelas vozes continuavam a chamar, de bem distante,_

_Te acordando no meio da noite_

_Só para ouvi-las dizerem..._

_Bem-vindo ao Hotel Califórnia,_

_Que lugar encantador, _

_Que rosto encantador._

_Eles estão vivendo no Hotel Califórnia,_

_Que surpresa agradável,_

_Traga seus álibis._

Eles afundaram no quarto mais uma vez, caindo na cama. Já faziam isso há dias e nunca parecia se repetir. Daryl estava simplesmente encantado por aquela mulher e não conseguia pensar em mais nada quando estava perto dela. Sua rotina era simples, ficavam preguiçosos no quarto do hotel a tarde toda, saíam à noite para tomar vinho com os outros hóspedes no pátio de trás e faziam amor quando voltavam para o quarto. Era incrível como todos pareciam extremamente felizes naquele lugar, as informações que Daryl conseguira nas conversas descompromissadas ao pôr do sol indicavam que todos os hóspedes moravam no hotel. Tinham simplesmente decidido que a vida lá era melhor e não havia razão para saírem e voltarem ao mundo real. Daryl também não sentia vontade nenhuma de ir embora, na verdade nem conseguia lembrar o que havia de tão importante lá fora. Seu mundo se resumia ao hotel, à sua garota, vinho ao pôr do sol e sexo à noite, não havia razão para ir.

_Mirrors on the ceiling_

_The pink champagne on ice_

And she said, we are all just prisoners here, of our own device

_And in the master's chambers_

_They gathered for the feast_

_The stab it with their steely knives_

_But they just can't kill the beast_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Espelhos no teto, _

_Champagne Rosê no gelo,_

_E ela disse: "Nós somos todos apenas prisioneiros aqui por nossa própria conta"._

_E no aposento do mestre,_

_Eles reunidos para a grande festa._

_Eles apunhalavam aquilo com seus punhais de aço,_

_Mas simplesmente não podiam matar a besta._

Daryl entrou em pânico quando ouviu sua garota dizendo que eram todos prisioneiros. De repente tudo voltou à sua memória, ele viu o reflexo de ambos no teto, aquela cena não estava certa. Ele não devia estar aqui, ele devia estar resolvendo o caso, tinha se esquecido completamente do caso. Levantou-se da cama e se vestiu depressa, ignorando as exclamações confusas da garota e seus pedidos para que ele voltasse para a cama.

Saiu correndo do quarto, derrubando o balde com a garrafa de champagne no meio do caminho.

_Last thing I remember, I was_

_Running for the door_

_I had to find the passage back_

_To the place I was before_

_Relax, said the night man_

_We are programmed to receive_

_You can check out any time you like_

_But you can never leave_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_A última coisa que me lembro, eu estava_

_Fugindo pela porta._

Eu tinha de encontrar a passagem de volta

_Para o lugar onde estava antes._

_"Relaxe", disse o porteiro da noite,_

_"Nós somos programados para receber_

_Você pode assinar a saída quantas vezes quiser,_

_Mas você nunca poderá sair!"_

"Estúpido, estúpido!", foi seu pensamento imediato, enquanto tentava, sem sucesso, deixar o hotel. Mas era tarde demais, estava preso para todo o sempre e sabia disso.

"Devia ter prestado mais atenção à letra da música, seu imbecil!", pensou resignado e se deixou ficar no hotel de onde ninguém jamais sairia. Essa caçada ficaria para outro caçador.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Pronto, escrevi, ta aí. Espero que tenham gostado, me deixem saber deixando reviews. E mesmo que não tenham gostado me deixem saber assim mesmo. Críticas (as construtivas) são boas também.

**N/A2: **Achei super interessante e tinha que postar.

"Esta famosa música do grupo Eagles faz referência aos rumores sobre a estada num hospital psiquiátrico. Embora com muitas teorias em relação à letra da música, "Hotel Califórnia" foi a denominação dada ao "Camarillo State Hospital", localizado no município de Ventura, entre Los Angeles e Santa Bárbara, que esteve em operação de 1936 a 1997. Durante o seu apogeu entre as décadas de 1950 e 1960, o Hospital estava na vanguarda do tratamento de pessoas com problemas mentais. Exemplo disto foram os procedimentos médicos desenvolvidos para a esquizofrenia. Muitos destes programas iniciados no "Camarillo" ajudaram pacientes, anteriormente relegados a uma vida de confinamento em uma instituição, serem capazes de sair do hospital e se tornarem (pelo menos quase) independentes.  
O Hospital continuou a ser um líder na pesquisa de medicamentos e terapias nos anos subseqüentes. Fora um dos primeiros a lidar com autismo.  
O hospital encerrou suas atividades em final de Junho de 1997 com os pacientes, pesquisas e instalações movidas para outros locais.  
Devido à proximidade com a mídia de Los Angeles, foi referido em filmes, televisão e música. Alguns famosos que sofreram de doenças mentais, tuberculose ou desintoxicação por drogas ou álcool, estiveram lá para se recuperar. Charlie Parker Jr. escreveu, enquanto esteve se desintoxicando do vício de heroína, "Relaxing in Camarillo".  
"Camarillo" foi destinado a se transformar em uma prisão, contudo, por interesse da comunidade, hoje é a Universidade do Estado da Califórnia. A maioria dos edifícios do Complexo foram preservados e restaurados, inclusive a torre com sino das missões, original de 1930, que é referenciado nesta música, entre outros."

Fonte: Pesquisa por Iviguaranys -- Fev/2008  
Hotel Califórnia (Acústico) - Eagle - Legendado em Português - Youtube


End file.
